zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Maou no Arashi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zeronotsukaimafanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Maou no Arashi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rocketmanwikia (Talk) 08:16, February 19, 2012 'New12-0220' It looks like you put the picture in the wrong WIKIA. http://zeronotsukaima.wikia.com instead of http://zeronotsukaimafanon.wikia.com. I move a copy in http://zeronotsukaimafanon.wikia.com. I'm also setting up your story with a content page and going to move Chap1 to Chap1 page and Chap2 to a Chap2 page. I'll will put links in the main page. Any new Chapters please put into new pages. Who is or what is Marduk Sigmundson and Marduk Sigurdson Rocketmanwikia 04:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC) 'NEW12-0221' I redid the character pages. I was using the new layout maker. It doesn't seem work like I expected. After using it and then going into edit the page a person can't edit it. I need to talk with WIKIA people. Use the blank page for new pages. And use the template "Add other template" icon button to add Character and Chapter templates. After you put in the template there will be a puzzle icon. Mouse hover over the puzzle icon to edit it. Edit the puzzle icon first. Not varable show up in the source mode to fill in. Please sign your note. Click on the signature once. It will give you four ~ I don't know who the picture is "Marduk human". Do you have a picture for Sigmundson and Sigurdson. Let me know if you need any more info. Rocketmanwikia 05:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) 'New12-0224' The name has to be exactly the way it is store in the picture stored area for that wikia. Each wikia has it's own picture storage areas. If you go to "My Tools" at the bottom of the page and click on "new pictures". This will show all the pictures on that wikia 48 at a time. If you click on the picture, it will pop forward the picture. At the top will be the name where you can highlight and copy. Insert picture doesn't work in the template, only in the main page. This area is stored by date. In the main page when you use the insert picture it only show 8 at a time. You can cut down how many to go through by using the find and using only one or two words. Some WIKIAs have thousand of pictures. I don't know how they keep track of them. The find is one reason to name the picture to who and what they are and maybe one or two words what the person doing. If it is the same person I just add a number after it. There are times I have two or three pages open so I can copy and paste. I use the URL at the top of the page to copy to the going forward and backward chapters for the Character Template and the buttons at the bottom. This is pointed out in the layout and template section of the main page. Let me tell you its been a up hill battle to learn all the this. The help files when I started weren't very good. When you leave a message use the leave a message button at the top. This will add your message at the bottom of the page. Where you used edit was somewhere in the middle of the page. Put some title with one or two words and make it "Heading 2". This block off a area at the bottom. Put your message after that and a signature. I'll will help put the bottom buttons in a little bit later. I need to crash. Jump back and forth from Visual and Source to get idea how some things work and look Rocketmanwikia 05:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC).